Burning Up
by Kagome-Inuyasha20
Summary: Bella and Jake have know each other since they were little. They are best friends. They end up in a huge fight and don't talk for a couple months. What happens when Bella goes behind her boyfriend Edward's back to see her Jacob. What happens than?
1. Never Knew I Needed You

**Burnin Up**

A.N: There is no supernatural in this Bella/Jake Fic.

**Chapter 1: Never Knew I Needed You**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Edward and I had been dating for a year. We met in Junior year of high school by being lab partners in Science. Even though Edward is the love of my life, Jacob Emphriam Black has been my best friend and man of my life for the last few years. Jacob and I hadn't talked in two months because he was upset at me for dating Edward and I didn't agree with him. There isn't a single second I'm not constantly thinking of my best friend. We have been friends for two years and have always shared everything with each other.

"Love, you there?" Edward asked me with a smirk.

'Did I seriously just space out again? I think I need to stop by Jakes...I cant keep going on like this. I need him. I'm not me without Jake' I thought to myself.

"Ya, just spacing out cause I'm tired" I lied...truth was that I just wanted to get to Jakes as fast as I could the minute Edward left. Edward didn't like Jake at all, so it made things kind of complicated.

"Thats fine. I will leave so you can get some sleep sweetheart. Remember we have a date tomorrow night" he smiled at me, as he kissed on the forehead.

"How can I forget? I love you" I stated as I kissed him on the lips.

We pulled apart, and I walked him to my front door. I waited ten minutes after he left to leave Charlie a note, and drive to La Push.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

It has been two months without my lovely Bells. She is my best friend/the women I am in love with. I have loved her since we were little kids. We only became best friends two years ago. I tried calling these last two months, but than I would remember our fight and how I had pushed her away. Once I would remembered, I would hang up the phone thinking on how I was an idiot.

I had really messed everything up. Just because I didn't approve of her boyfriend didn't mean I should of opened my mouth and yelled at her. Sometimes I open my mouth before I think things through.

I was standing in my kitchen when I heard Bells big red truck. 'I must be dreaming' I thought as I ran onto the porch outside my front door. There before my eyes was my Bells.

I ran at the truck, and opened the drivers door. She unbuckled and let me pull her out of the car. "I am so sorry babe. I didn't mean to yell at you, on top of talking bad about Edward. Please forgive me? I have been going nuts without you" I said as I set her on the ground.

"Jake, I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have stormed out on our friendship. I forgive you, and I have been going insane with out my best friend/the man of my life" Bells smiled up at me.

I smiled down at her, and before I know it we both had our mouths close to each other. I paused waiting to see if she would pull away, but she didn't. I then put my lips against hers and kissed. We went on like that for a few minutes before we pulled apart. 'That was the most perfect kiss. It is the end of the world as we know it' I thought.

"I'm sorry Bells, I shouldn't have kissed you...it's just that I am in love with you. I have loved you since we were kids." I apologized.

"You're in... love with me?" Bells asked surprised, well looking up at me with those loving eyes.

"Yes I am Isabella Marie Swan. I want to have a life with you" I said truthfully.

Before I knew what was happening, she threw her mouth back on mine. I wrapped her arms around my neck, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was walking us back into my fathers house and into my bedroom. 'Good thing dad is out for the day' I thought to myself.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

'Isabella, what are you doing? You have a loving boyfriend and yet you are kissing your best friend.' I yelled in my head to myself. As I was kissing Jake I started thinking about my feelings for Edward. No matter how much I tried think about how I loved Edward, I realized I loved Jake a million times more.

'You need to say goodbye to Edward, and tell Jake how you feel. ' I told myself. 'You were miserable without seeing Jake or talking to him for two months. You're not going to be able to ever do that again.'

I pulled out of the kiss cause I couldn't breathe anymore, and I wanted to catch up with my Jacob. The thought of that made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake asked.

"Promise you wont do anything tell I get everything out?" I asked.

"I'll try my hardest Bells" he replied. I looked up at him with true and loving eyes.

"I have been going nuts without seeing you or talking to you for two months. I have been thinking about you every day. I thought about our fight, and realized it was so stupid and it was my fault" I paused for a breath. "I came here behind Edward's back, cause I wanted and needed to see you. I wasn't expecting to kiss you but that was the best thing that could of ever happened to me"

I looked up at Jake, and he was beaming at me with love. He stayed quiet and let me go on.

"When you kissed me it made me realize that I had feelings for you that I didn't realize I had. When you told me you love me, and want to have a life with me; it made me think about how without you I am nothing and I am unhappy. It made me realize that I love Edward but I love you a million times more. I need..." I was trying to finish my sentence but I was cut off by Jake kissing me.

I pulled back after a few minutes with a big smile on my face. "You promised to not interfere mister" I playfully scolded as I pointed my finger at his chest.

"I said try" he said as he made quotation marks with his fingers. "You mean it Bells? You love me a million times more than Edward?"

"Yes,if you would have let me finish my sentence" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful manner. "I want to be with you. You are my other half,you are my soul-mate, the one I can tell everything to. Your my protector, friend, and now boyfriend if you will have me. I am sorry I didn't realize it earlier. After we hang, I'm going over to Edward's to tell him that I am breaking up with him."

"Bells, the minute Edward and you are officially over I will gladly with honor and love have you become my girlfriend. I never stopped loving you or thinking of you in these last two months. It is not your fault that we had a fight, it's mine. Every time I went to call you, I couldn't because I would remember how it was my fault that I had ruined our friendship. So lets just drop the fight and move on. I want to start a new"

"That sounds like a good idea...so now that we talked that out, what do you want to do?" I asked with a smile.

"Want to hang in the garage and just talk and listen to music?" my Jake asked.

I agreed at once, and we went out to the garage and turned the radio to one of Washington's radio stations that played today and oldies songs. Jake was working on his motorcycle well I sat in the drivers seat of the Rabbit. The song 'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-yo came on.

_**(ooh) for the way you changed my plans  
for being the perfect distraction  
for the way you took the idea that i have  
of everything that i wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)  
for the ending of my first begin  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
and for the rare and unexpected friend  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
for the way you're something that i never choose  
but at the same time something i don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)**_

_**you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so now it's so clear i need you here always**_

I sat and listened to the lyrics, and realize this described Jake and I perfectly. That this was exactly how I felt and this was the perfect time to come on right after I confessed that I loved him. I looked at Jake with love and started singing this song to him. He dropped everything he was doing and came over to sit by me as I sang.

_**my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)  
the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
i must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)**_

Jake held my hand and we looked into each others eyes and started singing this song to each other.

_**you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always**_

_**who knew that I could be here (who knew that i could be here oh oh)  
so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
**__** undeniably happy (hey)  
said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)  
**_  
_**girl you're the..  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always  
**__** baby baby  
now it's so clear i need you here always **_

"Bells, this song is perfect for us. Do you mind if I make it our song?" Jake asked with all the love in the world as he stared into my eyes.

"That would be perfect." I smiled. "Jake, you're the best thing that I never knew I needed"

"I love you Bells" Jake smiled as he leaned down and kissed me,

"I love you too, forever and always"


	2. Here Comes Goodbye

**A.N.** Song is: Hang On Dave Aude Radio Edit by Plumb

Chapter 2: Here Comes Goodbye

(Bella's P.O.V.)

It is ten o'clock, and I was heading over to Edward's house to tell him goodbye and explain. He needed to know the truth. I loved him, I truly did but I loved Jake more. It was like Jake was the only thing holding me here to earth. Speaking of Jake, he was waiting for me at my house. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

I am listening to the radio, and the song 'Here Comes Goodbye' by Rascal Flatts came on. I started bawling my eyes out. Just hours ago I was thinking that Edward was the one for me, and than my heart showed me who was the real holder.

'You can do this Bella...just make sure that you're not that far from his family, so they can help if need to' I told myself, as I finally pulled up in their driveway.

I got out and walked to the front door and knocked. Esme answered a second later.

"Hey sweetheart, come on in?" She smiled, as I stood there with unease.

"Hey, is Edward in? I need to talk to all of you. It is very important." I stated, as I walked into the house.

"Yes he is. Let me go grab everyone, and we will be down in a little bit. Is everything okay dear?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I will be once I say what I have to" I said disheartened. 'You can do this' I told myself as I walked into the living room and sat down.

~15 minutes later~

The whole Cullen family was sitting down looking at me in silence waiting for me to talk. Edward had tried to come over and kiss me but I politely declined and told him I needed to talk to all of them. So here they were waiting for me to do this. All I could do was think of Jake, so I could get this all done and over with.

"Edward, I love you I do, but today I went and visited Jake. I kissed him and realized that I love him and need him. He is my personal sun, my best friend, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with" I paused, looking him in the eyes. His mouth dropped and he had a look of hatred.

"I am sorry for this, but you needed to know. I also wanted to tell your family this, to let you guys know that I won't visit, look at you, or talk to you guys. I will be packing the stuff you guys have given me, and shipping it back." 'Get this last part out Bella' I told myself.

"Edward, you deserve someone who loves you beyond what you can imagine. I am asking you to let me go, and move on. Goodbye" I said, as I turned around with my dignity and started walking out the door.

'Goodbye forever' I thought in my head.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

'What the Fuck? She told me she loved me, and now she is running off with that piece of shit...who does she think she is. She is mine' I growled.

"BELLA, Where the hell do you get off telling me one minute you love me, and the next you are saying goodbye. You are MINE." I screamed at her, as soon as she had started walking to the door.

I looked at my family and they were speechless. Bella had become a part of our family, and now she was walking out on us forever.

She turned around and glared at me. "I was never YOURS. I may have dated you but that does not make me YOUR property. I am a WOMAN, and I'm allowed to change my DAMN mind whenever the FUCK I feel like it. Got it? Goodbye forever Jackass" my Bella said with an icy voice as she walked through the door to her vehicle.

I was pissed. How dare she talk to me like that, when I was there for her, and loved her. I started to go after her, but my sister Alice and my brother Emmett stopped me.

"Edward, let her go. I wish she hadn't fell in love with the man but she has made up her mind, and we need to respect that." Alice said miserably.

"Dude, if you really loved her you will let her go" Emmett said dejected.

I nodded at both of them, and ran out of the room to go think about what just happened.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I got in my truck, and pushed my truck to do 60 mph in a 40 mph zone. The tears were free falling down my face. 'It's okay. You had to do this so you could be with the man you love the most. It's your own fault that Edward got involved. If you would of just realized that you love Jake, none of this would of happened' my brain lectured me.

I know I was doing the right thing, but it still hurt because I did like Edward, I just wasn't in love with him like I thought. I was also pretty pissed that Edward was claiming me as his property. I was his ex girlfriend, not his property.

I turned on the radio to calm down and the song 'Hang On' by plumb was playing, so I blared it as loud as it would go.

**Hang On**

**When the water is rising**

**Hang On**

**When the waves are crashing**

**Hang On**

**Just don't ever let go**

**Hang On**

**When you're barely breathing**

**Hang On**

**When your heart still beating**

**Hang On**

**Just don't ever let go**

I sang at the top of my lungs. This is what I needed to hear so I could move on, and live my happily ever after with Jacob. My Jacob. By the time the song ended I arrived at my house, and the tears were gone. All that was left, was puffy eyes.

I got out of my truck, shut the door, and walked into my house. The minute I shut the front door, Jake and my dad were right there looking like lost puppies. I couldn't help myself but break out laughing at the thought.

"Bells, are you okay?" my father asked with worry.

"Yeah. Sorry, Jake and you looked like lost little puppies the minute I walked in" I smiled, as I stopped laughing.

That did it, my father and Jake started laughing so hard that they were literally laughing on the floor, which caused me to only laugh harder. 'These two men were the only guys I need in my life to be happy' I thought with a smile.

* * *

(Jake's P.O.V.)

Once Bells, Charlie and I stopped laughing her dad went back to the game so I could have time with Bells. The minute I arrived at the house I told him what was going on, and he agreed to me spending the night to comfort Bells. He was so happy that she and I are together.

The minute my Bells and I were in her room. I closed the door, and waited for her to get comfy. Once she was all settled, I walked over to her and gave her a big kiss.

"Thanks Jake. I needed that. It was really hard to say goodbye but it was worth it" she smiled weakly at me.

"You're welcome, what happened tonight Bells?" I asked, as I kissed her hair.

She nodded her head yes into my chest and started to tell me everything that happened tonight with the Cullen's.

By the time she was finished, I was beyond pissed at her ex. How could he ever think that Bella was a piece of property. It may have been here comes goodbye for Edward Cullen, but for me it was ever after. I was a happy man tonight.

"Bells, I love you so much. Thanks for choosing me. I promise to keep you safe and make you happy" I smiled at her, as I leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Jake, forever and always" She smiled as she leaned in, and we shared a kiss.


	3. Me & You

Chapter 3: Me and You

Song: Me and You by Cassie

(Jake's P.O.V.)

It has been about three weeks since Bells decided to break up with Edward for me. It has been going well so far. Every day is a new lovely, eventful, and wonderful day that I spend with her. Our parents were beyond happy. The guys (Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, Sam) are like brothers to her. Rachael, Emily, and Leah are like sisters to her. The minute Bells and I became official every one decided to make her an honorary member of our tribe. That included my father who is on the elders team. Of course, Bells has always been a daughter to him since his best friend is her father Charlie.

I cant even begin to describe the happiness, the hugs, and the 'well done' both of our dad's, and Bells mom gave us. Bells was graduating in a few days, and I still hadn't gotten my angel anything. I tried thinking of what I could buy her but nothing came to mind. Than it occurred to me that she would love something more if I made it for her.

'What to make though' I asked myself.

"Hey Jake, what are you thinking so hard about?" Quil asked me.

"Bells graduates in a few days, and I want to make her something but I don't know what"

"How about you carve out a wolf to represent our tribe and put it on a necklace." he smiled.

"That is beyond perfect. Thanks so much dude" I smiled with happiness, well on the inside I was dancing with joy.

The minute Quil suggested it, I got started right away. Bells would love it.

Every day after school Bells and I hang out, unless she has work. Then she comes down after work. Today was one of the days that she was working. She would be down after she got off at 8pm. I would have her graduation present done by that time.

"Quil, do you want to run with me to Port Angles so I can buy a chain for her wolf charm?" I asked, as I stood up where I was sitting.

"Sounds good man. Lets go" he said with content.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I had an hour after school ended for the day, so I was at home in my work clothes listening to my Ipod well I am dancing around the whole house. Ever since I have started dating Jake, I am beyond happy, listening to romance songs, and dancing constantly. At the moment I am listening to 'Me & You' by Cassie.

_**You've been waiting so long**_

_**I'm here to answer your call**_

_**I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all**_

_**I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you**_

_**I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do**_

_**They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true**_

_**They know you're the one I wanna give it to**_

_**I can see you want me too**_

_**Now, it's me and you**_

I sang at the top of my lungs, well I was holding my hairbrush as a microphone.

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting (Waiting)**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)**_

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me how you like it**_

_**I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready**_

_**I know what to do, if only you would let me**_

_**As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right**_

_**Here is where you wanna be**_

The truth was that my whole world was trying to tell me I needed to wait for Jake, when I was with Edward. I was just too stubborn at the time to see it.

_**I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do**_

_**They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true**_

_**They know you're the one I wanna give it to**_

_**I can see you want me too**_

_**And now, it's me and you**_

_**It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)**_

_**Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)**_

_**It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)**_

_**I've been waiting (Hey)**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)**_

_**Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)**_

This song and the 'Never Knew I Needed You' one was the two songs that reminded me of my Jake, and the relationship we have.

_**Baby, I'll love you all the way down**_

_**Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)**_

_**Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)**_

_**Keep it between me and you**_

_**It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)**_

_**Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)**_

_**It's me and you, now (Yea)**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)**_

_**Baby, tell me how you like it**_

_**It's me and you**_

I danced around my bed, shaking my hips and my hands in the air. 'I swear if anyone saw me dancing, they would think I was mental' I laughed to myself. 'Oh well'

_**Baby ill love you all the way down**_

_**Get you right where you like it**_

_**I promise you'll like it(i swear)**_

_**Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)**_

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting (Waiting)**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)**_

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me how you like it**_

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting (Waiting)**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)**_

_**It's me and you, now**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Think I wanna make that move, now**_

_**Baby, tell me how you like it.**_

I looked at the clock and realized I now had ten minutes before I started work. I grabbed my stuff, and ran out the door with a huge smile on my face.

~ Four Hours Later ~

I just had gotten off work, and I was on my way to my Jake's house. This is the only thought that constantly made work go faster.

I grabbed my cell out of my purse. Oh yes, ever since dating Jake, I became a little more girlie. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe, how was work?"

"Boring, as usual. How are you?" I asked, as I drove towards his house.

"Great. I just finished your graduation gift today." he said happily.

"Jake, you didn't have to" I said with a big smile.

I loved the fact that Jake gave me gifts randomly, took me out on fun, new dates every time. Over this whole month he has been continuing to show me how much he loves me.

"I know I didn't, but you know how I love to spoil my girl from time to time."

"Sure sure" I teased, as I was reaching the border of La Push. My 'sure sure' caused him to laugh.

"I'm just wearing off on you baby" he continued to laugh. "Where are you?"

"Well duh...you can wear off on me anytime you want" I teased hardcore. Ever since Jake and I started dating I also became a major sex tease. The only thing him and I did was making out.

"Isabella" he growled deeply. "Don't tease unless you keep to your promise baby. Now where are you?"

I just laughed. "I'm two minutes from your house. See ya in a little bit" I smiled. I knew Jake was going to kiss me really good the minute I got out of my truck.

"See ya then." he said as he hung up.

'Hmmm...wonder if Jake and I will take it to the next level' I thought to myself.

Before I could think anymore on that thought, I had pulled up and parked in his driveway. Not even two seconds later my door was open, and Jake was helping me out of my truck.

* * *

(Jake's P.O.V .)

"Hey baby" I smiled, as I leaned in to give my angel a kiss.

"Hi to you to Babe" she laughed, as I shut her door, and we walked into my house.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" my father asked happily.

"Good Billy. How are you doing? How was cooking for this big oaf tonight without me?" she laughed.

"Hey, I will have you know I am a growing man. I need all the strength I can get" I teased back at her. That caused my dad and Bells to laugh hysterically.

"Well Bells, this oaf is a pain in the butt...just promise me you won't leave me alone with him too much" dad smiled.

"I'll try not to." she smiled, as she gave my dad a hug.

"Sounds good. You two going to the beach?" dad asked curiously.

"Yep, got to spend time with my girl, and give her the wonderful graduation gift I made" I smiled.

"Then off you two go" my dad smiled, as he shoved us out the door.

~Ten Minutes~

Bells and I had walked down to the beach holding hands until we found our tree branch to sit on.

"So where is this wonderful graduation gift I have heard so much about?" my angel asked.

"Right here. I had fun making it" I smiled as I took out her gift that I put in a bag with ties.

"So what is it?" she asked hoping I would tell her. I laughed, and just shook my head.

"Nope, you're going to have to open it to figure it out"

"That's no fun" she playfully stuck her tongue out at me, as she opened the tie bag and the necklace fell out on her hand.

"Oh babe, I love it. Thank you so much" she smiled at me, as she leaned in for a kiss. I happily obliged.

"You're welcome. Quil, help me figure out what to carve but than I carved it, and bought the necklace chain for it to go on. I am so happy that you love it my angel" I kissed her head, as she leaned into me and I just held her.

"Jake, I am glad its just Me & You. I love you so much" my angel said with love.

"Me too. I love you Bells, forever and always" I smiled. I was the most happiest man alive at the moment.


	4. Nothin On You

Chapter 4: Nothin On You

A.N: I apologize for not updating sooner. Things have been hectic around here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me :)

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I am freaking out. Tonight I graduate high school, and I am having trouble picking out the right dress, and doing my make-up. It's times like this, that I miss my old friend Alice Cullen, but there isn't a day that goes by that I ever regret breaking up with Edward. It is 3pm, and graduation starts at 7pm. I was so frustrated that I decided I was going to call up my good friend Angela from school, and see if she could come over and help me out. I picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar phone number.

"Hey Bella, what's up girl?" she asked happily.

"I'm having troubles picking out the right dress, and doing my hair and make up. Is there anyway your parents would let you come over here and get ready so you can help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Let me go ask real quick" she stated, as she walked away from the phone.

'I hope, Ange can help me. I'm so clueless about things like this' I thought to myself. A few seconds later Ange came back on the phone.

"My parents say that is more than fine. They want to know if your family, Jake's family and mine want to go out to eat before we go and graduate?" she asked.

"That would be perfect. Jake, Billy, and my dad were all ready planning on going out to eat. We'll go to the restaurant in town. When are you coming Ange?" I asked excited that she could come over.

"I'll be over in a half hour. I have to get all my stuff together and bring it over. See ya in a bit Bella" Ange said happily.

I hung up with her, and went up to my bedroom to listen to some music before she gets here. I turned on my radio and the song 'Nothin On You' by B.o.B came on. It is the song I dedicated as Jake's ringtone when he calls me. Every time this song came on, Jake insisted singing it to me. I started to sing along with it as I sat down on my bed, and got on my laptop.

**Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
****(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)**

**I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)  
****Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)  
Most of really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)  
On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)  
With no directions, just tryna get some (some)  
Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)  
And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)  
And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)**

**There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know  
(Somethin that you wanna know)  
But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)  
'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)  
And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)  
Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey~!)**

I was just going to sing more of the song, when my phone went off, and played Jake's ring-tone.

**Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)  
Yeaaaaah**

"Hey Babe, I was totally listening to 'Nothin On You' before you called. You have great timing." I smiled into the phone, as I turned off my radio.

"Hey, well you know I just have amazing timing. " he chuckled. "What are you up to?"

"I am waiting for Ange to come on over, so she can help me with my outfit and make-up. Her parents and her are joining us for dinner. Let Billy know" I said happily.

"Will do. We will be at your house around 5ish. I'm so proud of you baby"

"Thanks and that sounds good. What are you up to?" I asked curious.

"Oh just hanging with the guys for a little bit before I come over and see you gorgeous" Jake said happily into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you" I smiled into the phone even though he couldn't see it.

"I can't wait to see you either. What have you been up to today? You ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Kind of, I'm excited but sad that I have to say goodbye to friends. I have been trying to figure out what to wear all day" I said as I giggled. "I tend to have a little trouble in that area"

"yes, yes you do...hey honey I have to get going Quil and Embry are literally dragging me to the car...see you tonight"

"Yep, see you tonight. I love you" I said happily.

"I love you too, bye baby" he said as he hung up the phone.

I just laughed, as I put my cell away. Quil and Embry were hilarious when it came to getting Jake to go anywhere. I decided to read a book to make the time go by.

(time break)

Before I knew it, the doorbell was going off. I put my book down, and ran downstairs to go let Ange in.

"Hey Ange, thanks so much for doing this" I said, as I let her in.

"No prob girl, anytime. Now lets get this all upstairs and get ready in the three and a half hours we have" she smiled, as she walked in with her different bags of stuff.

We then headed up to my room to start the beautifying process.

~Three and A Half Hours Later~

Ange was amazing when it came to doing people's make-up and hair. It only took us like two hours, so the last hour and a half we got dressed, talked, and listened to music. It was times like this that I would keep forever.

"Bells, Jake, Billy and Ange's parents are here" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Jake is here. I know I see him all the time but it's the first time he is seeing me in a dress Ange. What do I do? I have butterflies?" I smiled but freaking out at the same time.

My reaction must have been funny because Ange broke out laughing. "Bells, its okay. Relax. It's just Jake and you look beyond beautiful. Just act normal, act like you are wearing jeans and a t-shirt"

"Right" I nodded my head, trying to pull myself together.

Ange just laughed at me, and put her arm on my shoulder. "Trust me hon, you look beyond beautiful. Jake is going to melt when he sees you"

"Thanks Ange. Thanks for the advice, for helping me, for being my best friend. I'm glad we are only going to be an hour away from each other so we can still hang. I am going to miss you so much" I smiled, as tears were falling down my face. I was never an emotional person but ever since the Cullen's left; Ange and I got super close. We told each other everything.

Before I knew it Ange was hugging me, and we were both crying. "Your welcome beyond a million times. Thanks for being my best friend also, and being there. You are the only one who understands me, and accepts me for well...me. I am gong to miss you too, and you know we are going to be constantly calling each other and seeing each other...and you know I am so your maid of honor the minute Jacob Black asks you to marry him."

That did it, we both broke out laughing, and had to look in the mirror again to make sure we looked all right. I smiled at my best friend, and we both headed downstairs. When we got to the bottom step both our families, and Jake with his dad were standing there staring.

"Girls, you look beyond beautiful" my dad said smiling.

"Thanks dad." I smirked. Before I knew it Jake grabbed me and swung me around.

"Baby, you look beyond gorgeous" he said, as he set me down and gave me a kiss. I giggled...as I kissed him back with enthusiasm.

Ange got compliments from her family as well as my dad. Before I knew it we took three separate cars, and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

(Jake's P.O.V.)

My bells was beyond beautiful tonight. She is always beautiful, but seeing her all dolled up made her beyond sexy, gorgeous, made me want to take her tonight. I had to stop myself from thinking those kind of thoughts. These were not something I wanted to have with my father, Charlie, and Angela and her family around. So instead I had to think about Quil trying to perform a lap dance. Lets just say that was scary in its self, to make a man not have sexual thoughts for a little bit.

I am beyond proud of Bells. She is graduating tonight, and going to tech school in Port Angeles for all of next year, so she would be getting an apartment half hour from my house so we could still see each other all the time. Speaking of which, I am taking my Bells on a special date tomorrow, and have tons of stuff planned. She is going to be beyond surprised.

"Jake? Earth to Jake" I heard my angel laugh, as I came out of daydreaming.

"Yes, just daydreaming." I smiled, as I grabbed her hand and held it.

"About what?" my angel asked me, as we all left from our booth, and headed out to our cars.

"Keep tomorrow open all day. I am taking you on a date. Charlie all ready knows so you don't have to ask permission" I smiled, as I opened her car door open for her to get in and drive to her school.

"Sounds good babe. Do I get to know what we are doing?" she asked before she did the puppy dog look. She is the only that could pull that off, and I would give in.

I had to look at the door, so I wouldn't let her know my big plans. "Nope...If I tell you, that would ruin the best date ever."

I heard her sigh, as she gave up with the questions for now. My baby would be all full of questions tonight after graduation and the whole date tomorrow.

* * *

(Angela's P.O.V.)

As soon as we arrived at school, I ran out of the car to find my bestie best friend, as Bells and I call each other. I couldn't believe that tonight, we are graduating. We are officially moving on in the world to become adults.

"Bells" I smiled, as I saw her across the room in hallway.

"Hey Ange, you ready?" she smiled nervously.

"No, but we'll get through this. Charlie talked to my parents and me when we pulled up. I am spending the night, so after this I'll stop at my house to get my stuff" I smiled sneakily.

Charlie and Jake did ask me about it, and once I found out what it was for, I immediately agreed. Bells was in for the best surprise ever.

"Sweet sounds good" she smiled happily, as the teachers were walking down the hall making sure we got in alphabetical order for when we walked into the gym.

I said goodbye to Bells, and walked towards the end of the line where my spot was. Between today and tomorrow these are memories I will never forget.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

We walked single file into the gym to our seating, waiting for this to start and get over with. Luckily we weren't at a normal high school otherwise this would take around three hours instead of an hour. Forks only had maybe 50 to 100 seniors if we were lucky all year.

Since my last name started with S, I had lots of time to think about what Jake had up his sleeve for tomorrow. We had only been dating but had been best friends our whole lives. Normally he at least gave me clues. This date must be really special if he wasn't even going to give me a hint.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by the principal speaking. "Jessica Stanley"

Jessica stood up, and walked towards the stage. "Isabella Swan" I groaned on how the principal said my full name, but stood up and also walked to the stage. When I was walking I heard Jake, my dad, Billy, and Ange's parents cheering very loudly. I smiled at this, and walked up the steps. I shook my principals hand, grabbed my diploma, and walked back to my seat.

'I didn't realize I was spacing so long. Oh well...at least this is almost over, and than I can hang with Jake and Ange.' I thought to myself.

"I now give you the class of 2009" the valedictorian announced. We all stood up, threw our caps in the air, and cheered as loud as we could. We are officially done with this small community school. We are moving on to bigger and better things, falling our dreams.

I grabbed my cap from the ground, and looked around for Ange, so I could give her the biggest hug. I spotted her across the room talking to Jessica Stanley. I decided it wouldn't hurt to make my way over there, and say goodbye to the girl who I couldn't stand. I slowly made my way over there...of course Jessica spotted me and dragged Ange with her.

"Bella we finally did it" she said jumping up and down as she gave me a huge hug.

"Yep. I can't believe it Jess. Where did the time go?" I said with so much fake happiness that she actually bought it.

"I know, you have to promise to stay in touch" she asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure" I smiled. Before I knew it she ran off towards Lauren, the school's biggest slut of the school.

"Well, thats interesting...lets go find our family" Ange laughed, as we walked towards are parents. Lets just say the next ten minutes were full of hugs, congrats, and figuring out tonights plans.

So it was decided that Jake, Ange and I would go see the new movie 'The Expendables' to celebrate tonight.

"Jake, would you mind if I stop at Ange's house first so she can grab stuff for tonight, and than I will drive out to Port Angele's?" I asked, as I gave him the biggest hug.

"Nope, I dont mind. Let's go girls" Jake smiled at the both of us, as we said goodbye to our family, and headed towards my truck.

'Tonight is a night of celebration. I'll ask Jake questions about our date tomorrow. I just want to enjoy tonight with my best friend and my boyfriend' I thought to myself, as I drove out of the parking lot.

~2 hours later~

The movie was beyond amazing. Jake and I laughed so hard at all the fake blood, and the people getting blown up. Ange on the other hand was literally crawling in her seat the whole time. It was beyond funny, since my bestie and I were the one's to usually watch tons of action movies.

I decided to let Jake drive my truck on the way home, so I could just enjoy the rest of the night. I sat next him, and Ange sat in the passenger seat. Tonight was beyond amazing, and I couldn't ask for a better night than to spend it with my two favorite people.

"So babe, I am picking you up at 9am. Be ready. Ange knows what kind of clothes you will need to wear" he smirked at me, as he pulled into his driveway.

I glared at him, and than at my bestie. They were both in on this, and not giving any hints. "That is beyond mean you two." My statement ended up making both of them break out in laughter.

"Baby, don't be mad. I promise you'll love tomorrow. Please walk me to the door" my Jacob asked well kissing me on the forehead.

'Not fair, he knew that was my weakness.' I thought to myself, as I caved in. "Fine" We both got out, and I walked him to the door so I could give him a proper goodbye.

"Baby, I love you. Please don't be mad at me." he smiled, as he hugged me.

I sniffed his shirt, well trying to process my thoughts. Jake always smelt like sunshine, woods, and musk. My favorite smells in the whole world. "I love you forever and for always. You know I'm not mad at you. I'm just really wanting to know the details for tomorrow, and I know its got to be a surprise. Plus my best friend knows and I don't"

"Well, she's got nothin on you, and I promise that tomorrow I will give you one hint before we leave" he smiled, as he leaned down to kiss me. I happily obliged.

"You better" I smiled, as I broke away from the kiss, and walked back to my truck.


End file.
